Denial at it's Best
by AshieN3k0
Summary: Sonic stays at Shadow's house during his pregnancy, but due to some complications, he stays longer.


div align="left" span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongShadow/strong/spanbr /br / "Thanks for letting me stay here for the whole summer and for the whole pregnancy!" Sonic beams, carrying two of his many duffel bags. I nod simply, there's no point in being rude to him right off the bat, I got to let him annoy me that much I hate his presence in my condominium. I helped him with the bags, storing them near my /br / "Remember the deal, that spare room is for the spawn and you share the bed with me..." I rehearse, seeing the hedgehog nod, I relax, turning on the TV in the living room; shortly after Sonic joins me. We watched the news together in complete silence for 20 minutes, before Sonic changed the channel. "Hey! I was watching that in great interest!" I /br / "Well, I, Sonic the hedgehog was not enjoying a boring news programme for over 10 minutes, so I choose something different." Sonic mutters /br / "Like what?" I ask, pursing my /br / "The action channel!" He grins lopsidedly. I just groan. I averted my gaze back to the TV, seeing a criminal shoot a SWAT officer, steal the currency and scamper off, the poor camera crew followed the actor. I sigh, real life is more impressive than this garbage. I got up and head to the kitchen, making myself a salad, I really do not want to live with that dork in my living room, but I had to or Rouge gets my emerald, and I guess she'll also willingly burst in during Sonic's time of staying /br / I enter the living room again, seeing a dozing hedgehog. I sigh, placing my perfectly made salad and pick him up, taking him into my bedroom, well, I guess ours now. I dump him on one side of the bed, pulling the sheets to one side and roll him into the naked side of the bed, wrapping him inside the duvet. "Stupid Faker." I mutter to myself, heading back down to change it to a documentary channel and eat my salad. I'm not sure what made me want a salad, but I surely am glad I made it, if Sonic made it; all Hell would break loose in my damn /br / I have to give him some credit though, he chose who to be with, but there's one thing I don't understand. We've already been together, together for around 4 years. Is the guy he chose really terrible? I mean, sure, we're no longer together, but that doesn't mean I won't care for him. I would do anything to keep him safe, even if there's zygotes inside him. I guess he still cares for me as well, seeming as he didn't shy away or flinch from me talking all of a /br / Night fell upon Mobius hours later, I heard nothing from Sonic over those hours, which concerned me. When he was having his first kid with me, he'd always shout for me, but there's nothing but pin-dropping silence. I got up and perambulate up the stairs into m-our room, peeking my head in. There I see, my bedroom TV on and Sonic giggling quietly away at whatever's on. "Enjoying the TV?" I ask, making the younger male /br / "H-hey Shadz, I-I um.." He stammers, lost on /br / "It's fine, Sonic, you know what do in this house, you lived here for 4 years with me..." I remind him, my face blank. Sonic's face was quite flushed. He then nods, shuffling away from the artificial entertainment system to hug me shyly. I accept it, I mean, why wouldn't I? He's still the closest one to /br / "T-thank you...F-for everything." He whispers into my ear, making it twitch, his face was a shade of rose, making me /br / "It's alright...They can't hurt you anymore...I won't let them." I announce softly to him, calming his shaking nerves. I may not know who they are, but I will hurt them if they broke him./div  
div align="left"br / strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Sonic/span/strongbr /br / They...? Who are they? I know for a fact that he doesn't know Lance, it's probably a good thing too, ever since I've told him I'm expecting twins, he's been really touchy over me, he purposefully feel me up during training and washes me after training, I can do both by myself of course but; it should /br / Shadow's great company for me, especially since we've stayed close after breaking up. Should I tell him that Lance told me that if I'm pregnant I should marry him (I believe that's all lies) but I kept my mouth shut. I think it's bad that my feelings for Shadow never left, but it grew. I pressed my lips onto his dishevelled cheek, his cheek rising up in temperature and looking at me in pure shock. "W-we can't. Y-you shouldn't..." He stammers, trailing on his misshapen words. I knew the words, but the pain didn't hit me. Instead I pouted on his bed. This trick always /br / He picked me up, bridal style and presses his chapped lips onto mine tenderly. I respond quickly back, the kiss heated up quicker than making hot cocoa, and I loved it. Of course we can't do much else so we stopped, our faces were a vivid crimson, he looks away, hopping onto the bed next to me. What did we do next? Watch comedy for 3 hours before falling asleep. Do I love him? Slight obvious. Does he love me? That's a question I wanted to ask for years./div 


End file.
